fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi/Fates Quotes
Ally Takumi Birthright Chapter 25 Vs. Iago * Takumi: Yes! I was hoping I'd get a chance to kill you myself. This is for everything you've put me through! * Iago: *yawn* You know I chose you because you were the weakest, right? You should never have come out of that spell—now you're going to suffer! * Takumi: Wrong! Now that my head is clear, my aim is truer than ever. I'm going to turn your face into my own personal bull's-eye. Enemy Takumi Birthright Chapter 10 Defeated Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * Takumi: Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right. * Corrin: Takumi... Please, let me explain. * Takumi: I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are! Defeated Conquest Chapter 10 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin * Takumi: Any last words, Corrin? * Corrin: Takumi... In your heart you must know this is the last thing I ever wanted. * Takumi: Ah, how quaint. More pretty words from the Prince/ss of Betrayal. How can you stand to live after the horrors you caused in Hoshido? My suspicions must be accurate. Nohrians don't have souls. * Corrin: Words could never express my sorrow for what took place... * Takumi: Oh? Are you still human enough to feel remorse? Fascinating. It's a fitting last emotion. I hope you feel its sting as I strike you down! Vs. Azura * Takumi: Azura?! Last I heard, you were taken by Hoshidan soldiers. Ryoma worried himself sick planning your rescue. I told him it was pointless. And you proved me right, you Nohrian traitor. You should be ashamed. * Azura: I could not return to Hoshido, Takumi. Not with things as they are. It saddened me deeply to leave behind those who treated me so kindly. * Takumi: You sound just like the royal traitor. I always knew this would happen. That's why I never trusted you. Didn't you always wonder? Had I known your betrayal would come so swiftly, I'd have killed you myself. Still, I should have pressed Ryoma harder to banish you years ago. * Azura: Your grudge is clearly beyond words. Let us do what we came here to do. Defeated Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Conquest Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin * Takumi: I have waited too long for this moment, Brother/Sister. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come! I shall cherish the sound of life leaving your body for all eternity. Do you remember what I told you in Cheve? Do you?! * Corrin: You said you would not rest until you killed me - made me pay for my sins. * Takumi: That's right. There's no turning back now... Not for me. This is all I have left. For better or worse, this will be our last meeting. It ends here. I made up my mind to kill you a long time ago, my forgotten Brother/Sister. I will have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you've ruined!! * Corrin: Takumi... Brother... Defeated Conquest Endgame Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin * Takumi: I will kill you...Corrin... This time...for keeps... * Corrin: Hang in there just a bit longer, Takumi. I'll set your spirit free...I promise to make good on your dying wish, my brother! Defeated Revelation Chapter 6 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Takumi:' Hmph... I knew there was something not quite right about you. From the moment we met, I suspected you couldn't be trusted. *'Corrin:' Takumi... *'Takumi:' Ryoma and the others were fools. Trusting someone connected to Nohr is only going to lead to heartbreak. I'm different from them, though. They still think you can turn back. I have no problem taking you out—right here, right now. Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Wow, I feel great! Look out, world!" (surge) * "I've been practicing — I want to be the best!" (weapon exp) * "Did someone drop something?" (item) * "I've been thinking about changing up my style. What do you think?" (accessory gift) ** "Whoa, you got this for me? Thanks, Corrin!" (accessory gift received) ** "You have my thanks, Brother/Sister." (accessory gift received) ** "You have my thanks, Corrin." (accessory gift received, married) ** "Gee, this is really...thoughtful. Thanks." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Hey, you remembered my birthday! Thanks, Corrin!" (friendship birthday gift) ** "This gift means so much coming from you. Thank you, Corrin." (married birthday gift) * "Taking extra patrol shifts, eh? Way to be!" (idle) * "Brother/Sister, you look a bit bored. Want to chat about anything?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister. Are you well?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister. I'm just fine-tuning my weapon. What are you up to?" (idle) * "I've been working on something new for the next battle. Be sure to watch for it!" (idle) * "You're really great, you know that? Sorry if I don't say it enough." (idle) * "Welcome, traveler. It's good to see a new face around here from time to time." (visiting another castle) * "On patrol again? Ah, I wish I could join you. Keep up the good work!" (idle, married) Asking - Normal * "So, what do you do for fun?" (hobby) * "Join me in the next battle if you want to win!" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I love to read. Once I pick up a good book, I can't put it down until I'm finished." (hobby) * "Sure. Just don't slow me down, OK?" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child * "You're one of the few people in this world who make me truly happy." (spending time) * "If you want something, just ask. I can probably help you out." (gift) Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "What is it? Did you want to tell me little secrets or something?" (Invite) * "What's with all the racket in here? Are you playing the drums or something?" (Invite) * "What do you want? There's no point in sparring. You couldn't keep up!" (Invite) * "Huh! If this is how it is, I'll get my slippers. We can all cuddle." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, brother/sister. I'm glad we could spend it together." * "Happy birthday." * "Happy birthday, my Corrin! What do you want to do to celebrate?" (as lovers) Level Up *"I can't complain!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm the strong one in my family!" (4-5 stats up) *"Things are looking up!" (2-3 stats up) *"Are you kidding me?" (0-1 stat up) *"Bring it on! I'm the strongest ever." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I can do anything I put my mind to." Confession Help Description A contrary Hoshidan prince who wields the divine bow, Fujin Yumi. Seeks attention. '' Roster ''A Hoshidan prince who wields the legendary Fujin Yumi. An emotional young man who seeks attention. While a bit tempestuous, he's very kind to people he trusts. Has the worst nightmares. Born on 12/14. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This is nothing." * "I'm coming with you!" * "No mercy!" * "My bow is yours." * "Come on!" * "I'll back you up." * "You're not alone." * "Ugh, not again." * "I've gotcha!" * "Keep it together!" Attack Stance * "I won't stand idle!" * "Let me get a shot at it!" * "I'm here too!" * "I'll help you!" * "Move..!" Guard Stance * "How dare you!" * "Glad to help!" * "Nope!" Critical/Skill * "Allow me!" * "Oh, that's IT!" * "...Die already!!" * "I hate to do this...!" Defeated Enemy * "Ha! I'm stronger than I look." * "Not my fault you're weak." * "That was easy!" * "See? I win!" * "Good!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" * "Glad to help!" * "I was doing just fine..." Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated by you...? *groans* " *"''GEEEUUEEAGGH..!!" -''Possessed Takumi's defeat Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes